User blog:The Terrible Travis/Think Twice: Your Vote Holds Consequences
Greetings, SBFW community. As you guys probably already know, I am a big proponent of community consensus. However, I feel that you guys are making a big mistake. You’re steering down a very dangerous path. Now, of course the collective opinion of the community as a whole matters more than just mine - however I want to use this opportunity to try and sway you onto my side, before voting is finalized. Now, what am I referring to, you may be wondering. Well, I’m referring to these two proposals - both of them relating to this wiki’s bureaucrats. One proposes to give me bureaucratic powers - the other proposes to remove Ponyo Fan of her bureaucratic powers. Currently the one aimed at giving me the rights is failing, while the one aimed at removing Ponyo of the rights is succeeding. I want you guys to realize what this means. Ponyo Fan and MoonmanFanatic are currently the only bureaucrats on this site. If she is removed from her position and I am not added as is currently set to happen, MoonmanFanatic will become the sole bureaucrat on the wiki. We can not allow this to happen. MoonmanFanatic has already made it clear that he is not fit to hold the position of being bureaucrat - we absolutely can not risk allowing him to be the sole person to hold this position. Already as bureaucrat he’s shown to be massively power hungry, having been multiple instances in which he is shown to have abused his power. Imagine if we gave him even more power. If you’d like to see what that would be like, here’s a little taste: MoonmanFanatic has shown a complete disregard for already-established rules, making ridiculous claims like saying that my vote in support of my bureaucratic request doesn't count despite the fact that the rules blatantly state that users have the ability to vote on requests that revolve around them. This isn't the only false statement he's made - earlier this month, he attempted to alter SBFW policy, editing the rules as to remove two previously established guidelines. This was done unexpectedly and without community consensus, which SBFW policy requires must be acquired before any changes to the rules are made. To be specific, he removed rules #1 and #5 of the Proposal Policy, which state that proposals can only be passed once 70% support is reached and that users can only be promoted or demoted once a supportive consensus is reached by the community. His reasoning for doing so is that neither provisions were in my original proposal. This is incorrect. The 70% mark had already been established as the official metric for how much support a proposal needs to pass before my proposal was published, dating back to at least William Leonard's request for my demotion. As for the provision that states that users can only be promoted or demoted once a supportive consensus is reached by the community, that ''WAS ''in my original proposal, as can be seen here. His attempted removal of this rule may have to do with the fact that he violated it just the month before - he randomly promoted TheOneFootTallBrickWall to chat moderator in November without attaining community consensus first. In fact, TheOneFootTallBrickWall had never even made a request. And this wasn't just a short joke promotion that lasted a few hours either - TheOneFootTallBrick remained chat moderator for over three weeks until I eventually demoted them last week. Not only this, but MoonmanFanatic has also attempted to bribe other users into voting the way he wants them to by promising to grant them higher rights if they do so. This is completely unacceptable behavior for a buerecrat to display. I beg of you - think hard about what you're going to do. Voting against making me bureaucrat and in favor of demoting Ponyo Fan is essentially voting to make MoonmanFanatic the sole bureaucrat of the wiki. And making MoonmanFanatic the sole bureaucrat of the wiki is essentially handing complete control of the wiki over to him. As bureaucrat, the only ones that can demote him are himself and Wikia Staff. MoonmanFanatic has already shown a complete disregard for community consensus in the short time he's been bureaucrat - that disregard will only get worse as time passes. Do you really want to hand over control of the wiki to someone who puts his own interests before those of the collective community? Doing so would be very dangerous. You may disagree some of my prior actions. You may disagree with some of Ponyo Fan's prior actions. And that's fine. But keep in mind that both our actions are at large bound by what the collective community says. We will not put our own interests before those of the community. That's the primary difference between us and MoonmanFanatic. Vote Support '''on my bureaucratic request. Vote '''Option A on the User Rights Review of Ponyo Fan. Stop MoonmanFanatic. Maintain communtity consensus. (talk) 12:02, December 28, 2016 (UTC) Category:Blog posts Category:MoonmanFanatic Category:Ponyo Fan Category:The Terrible Travis